


PS: Touch me

by heysayuyan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heysayuyan/pseuds/heysayuyan
Summary: He still could not believe himself. Inoo already lost count of how many times he has done such thing with his co-member in mind.





	PS: Touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Who could blame Inoo? I won't.

He still could not believe himself. Inoo already lost count of how many times he has done such thing with his co-member in mind.

_Takaki-kun......._

Inoo moved the heated iPhone from his left to his hands, to replace over his covered hardness, closing his eyes to the warm contact.  

Well, not just his co-member.

 

Dai-chan said he noticed how wide his grins are whenever he would get to be paired with Takaki in photoshoots. Or the way he would slightly steal a glance at the guy for a second during group interviews.

"You think you're being sly?! You're too obvious!" In which he's being not. It's was just Dai-chan being  observant and overly aware of his environment, to the point of creepiness. Even himself was not aware. Only Dai-chan. Hopefully.

But with the recent years, with a little help from his pushy bestfriend and some request from supporting fans, Inoo still couldn't express how overwhelmed he was for how much his relationship with Takaki has progressed. Though of course, inside of him, he have always wanted things to work out with the guy ever since then.

From not knowing each others' contact info to contantly sending each others' private photos? Even he couldn't believe how fast it is going. And to ask for more than what they have right now is simply just being too greedy.

But who could blame him? He just couldn't stop his selfish nature. Just look what he is doing at this moment.

 

He waited for Takaki to say goodbye before hastily letting his selfish self take full control of his movements. Left hand makes its way pass the garter of his pajamas to grab his pulsing dick. Eyes closed while slowly pumping himself, tightening and loosening to prolong his limits. Tingling sensation flowing through his nerves.

Inoo has been aching throughout the phone call with Takaki but as much as he wanted to touch himself while listening to other on the line, he still has some decency in him. He supposed.

"A-ahh.. ahhhhh...."

Inoo's loud moans echo all over his dark bedroom, only the light from his phone beside him providing soft illumination to his flushed white skin.

It was his voice... Takaki's deep and sexy voice... The one he used to rant on how long since the last time he have been to the beach. But to Inoo's ears, it sounded like dirty talks and moans, especially whenever he calls his name, "Inoo-kun."

“Tak-- kaki...kun.....”

A bell sound. Inoo is aware it was his message tone but he could not be bothered to know whom it was from. For now, he just want Takaki's hands to make him cum so hard.

Inoo hastily bends both of his legs to support himself as he elevate his bottom. Finally releasing himself from his already-soaking pajamas. Carelessly throwing the light material somewhere on the floor, legs bend apart as they fall to the cushion.

Inoo gradually increases his speed, stroking his dick up and down with random variance. He can't even manage his breathing properly that using his mouth to gasp air is the only alternative.

He inserts his index and middle fingers in his mouth. He imagines Takaki's cock, making sure to tease with his tongue.

After their rehearsal the other day, the guy came out of the shower dripping wet and totally naked. Inoo can't forget how much he blushed that he was determined to avoid looking at Takaki for the rest of the day.

"Ah ah ah ahh".  He let his moans out, gasping for air with his tongue out.

With a little help of the illumination, Inoo tries to glance at himself, catching his breath in the process. He feels the warm rushing out of him. Shivering from the slighest movement of his fingers and moaning to the touch of his thumb on his sensitive tip.

"Ahhh...nggggg".

He knew it. His hands can only do so much. Inoo confirmed, a third limb would really come in handy in times like this. If only Takaki was here to help.

He cannot take it any longer. Cumming without even entering himself can be a little embarrasing after all. Inoo hastily shifts his hand from his cock to make use of his long fingers, paying attention to his deprived hole. Inserting four.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...."

Sucking his fingers or breathing, he had to choose between both. Inoo can only manage to do one at a time, especially now when his mind is blurred from overpowering exaltation of fingers sliding in and out of him.

Inoo always wish for Takaki's dick to be inside him. And if he would say Takaki is huge, he is pretty sure other members would also agree. That even his four finger combined won't compensate.

"That feels s-so good, T-takaki...!"

Takaki fucking his ass. Those long, tan fingers exploring his mouth, twisting and twirling together with his tongue. And Takaki whispering how tight he is using his sexy voice. Inoo continues the rhythm of his hand along with his loud moans and groans.

“Yes.. F-faster! Ahhh!”

Sending shivers throughout his whole system, Inoo reaches his limits. His back arches high as the warm fluid rush out and splatter all over his shirt and bed sheets.

“F---fuck.....”

He took in deep breaths and sat up on his bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he struggled to calm his urges down. He can't remember how many times his imaginations had gotten the best of him.

 

Kei's breathing starting to stabilize and reasoning starting to come back as he wonder why his phone screen is still lit and why the call screen is still being shown.

 

"Fuck..." he whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this in two chapters.
> 
> I will post the other one after 2 years. JK (jk I'm serious.)


End file.
